New Beginnings
by polaris35
Summary: After being taken out of his last foster home, Jasper goes to live with his big sister and her adoptive family. Warning: Hints of sexual abuse and child abuse. The characters all belong to Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing.


I used to think that there was something wrong me. That's what my father had said when he beat me with his belt until they came and took me away from him. That's what my first foster mom would say when she used me to put her cigarettes out. I assumed they were right because I knew I was different than the other kids in third grade because I talked different and I knew things about people that I wasn't supposed. I thought that way until Maria came along and showed me that they were lying because they were envious of my talents and that there was nothing wrong with me that I was special. At least that's what she used to say before she kissed me.

I loved Maria; she was the first parental figure I ever had, which is saying a lot because her home was the tenth home I lived in my nine years. But parents aren't supposed to kiss their children according to my social worker. After Mrs. Wheaton, our next door neighbor, saw Maria and I having our "adult time" in Maria's bedroom she called the police. The cops came and took Maria and told me what she did to me was abuse. I sis not understand but I could tell that they belief that what they said was true. So because of that I was on to home number eleven.

Luckily my older sister's adoptive parents contacted social services and volunteered to take me. I love my sister; she is my only family left in this world. She is the toughest person I know and the most beautiful girl in the world (Besides Maria). She would always shield me from the majority of our fathers wrath and be my protector in our foster homes. Unfortunately, we were separated after our fourth foster home when I was six and she was ten. She eventually got adopted by Dr and Mrs Cullen a year and a half later and I ended up with Maria. Apparently, the Cullens had wanted to adopt me too and had even hired a private investigator to find me, but I was lost in the system until the story of me getting pulled out of Maria's home began to turn heads. I always thought that she deserved to be adopted more than me because I forced her to grow up faster because she had to be my savior, parent and big sister and gained a few scars physical and emotional in the process.

When Miss Wilson, my social worker, told me that I would get to live with my sister I was ecstatic, but I was less thrilled when I learned I would have to leave Texas and move across the country to Washington. I was afraid to leave Texas because it's all I have never known. In in my nine years I have learned that the unknown usually means unsafe. But after talking to Rose on the phone for the first time in three years I felt a lot better. She told me about how her adoptive is a genius doctor, her adoptive mother is the nicest woman she'd ever met and how her adoptive brother, Edward is annoying but harmless and talented musician. She told me how Forks was a small town full of kind people and that I'd be happy and safe there, but I still felt a little uneasy.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt the plane start to go down and heard the flight attendants announce that we were landing. I gripped my armrests so hard my knuckles turned white. It was my first time flying and I really wished I wasn't alone. I breathe in and out shallow breathes until the plane touched the ground. After the plane stopped moving and people began to exit the plane, I felt a knew kind of fear come over me. The same fear that came over me whenever I went to a knew home. After all the other passangers had left the plane, a flight attendant came up to me and began to escort me off the plane. She asked me a lot of questions about myself on walk out of the plane like my name, age, why I was in Washington and why i was flying alone. Her big fake smile made me uncomfortable. My heart began to speed up with every step we took. I missed Maria.


End file.
